


Mr. Sandman

by magicbus77



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbus77/pseuds/magicbus77





	1. Chapter 1

1\. “Oh, no, you don’t.” Luke slapped his hand against the locker room door and gave it a shove. The sharp creases in his slacks wilted in the humid air. All the nine-to-fivers had left the gym and were on their way home, leaving behind the thick steam from the showers. Dr. Oliver had only been a few steps ahead of him, but Luke found him straddling a bench already out of his shoes and working on removing his socks.

“You cannot tell me you didn’t see me waiting for you to get off the treadmill.”

“Is that what you were doing?” Reid stood, swinging his long leg gracefully over the bench. “I thought you were practicing pyro kinetics.”

Luke’s nostrils flared, his mouth skewed harshly to the side as he narrowed his eyes. “If you have time to make jokes, Dr. Oliver, you have time to help me finish our proposal which we present to the board in…” Luke made a dramatic gesture of checking his large gold watch. “fourteen hours.”

Reid scoffed. “Plenty of time. In fact, I know a way we can get it done in five minutes. Drop the ‘Lobby of Feel-Good Party Times’ and give me the lab space I need. Proposal done.”

“Dr. Oliver,” The tone of Luke’s voice carried hard edges pointed with warning. “Need I remind you that my money-“

“Mr. Snyder,” Reid interrupted loudly. “Let’s not forget the brains of the operation. Pun intended. If it wasn’t for my extraordinary talents, there would be no wing. You would be left to throw your daddy’s millions at any number of frivolous causes that would let you put in all the kissing booths and lemonade stands you wanted. However, we are not on the prom committee. We are building an advanced facility dedicated to science. I need a lab, not flat screens in every corner distracting my staff.”

Luke opened his mouth, ready to deliver the rebuttal he had been practicing in his car, but the words dried quickly on his tongue. His chin dropped to his chest as Dr. Oliver peeled his sweaty, clinging t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the bottom of his locker.

“What are…What are you doing?”

“Disrobing.”

“Yes, I can see that.” The muscles in Luke’s neck flexed and he spoke through gritted teeth. “My question is...Why? We’re in the middle of a meeting.”

Reid stared at Luke blankly for a second before his Adam’s apple bobbed, a thin, rusty laugh riding a quick huff of air. “We are in the middle of a locker room. Some might call what you’re doing stalking, Mr. Snyder.”

And with no more ceremony than a sigh, Reid’s shorts and briefs fell to the floor. Luke gasped and spun on his heels, but not before a quick glance down. He cleared his throat, hoping to unsee the thin strip of dark hair leading Luke’s eyes down to slender hips, strong thighs. Both beautiful but merely a frame for Reid’s long, thick-

The locker door slammed behind him, causing Luke to jump.

“Give me five minutes.” Reid mumbled as he brushed past. He smirked, feeling Luke’s gaze on the tight ass he had worked so hard to maintain. 

Luke had been looking long enough to begin to feel like the stalker Dr. Oliver had accused him of being. He leaned on the wall just outside the showers. His fingers worked to loosen the knot in his tie. Luke looked over his shoulder, risking one last look at Reid’s wet backside and rolled his eyes. “Get real, Luke.” He whispered. “Like that would ever happen.”

“Did you say something?”

“Um,” Luke had never been very quick on his feet with a lie. “I really think if you would just listen to my ideas, you’d find that you might actually like some of them.”

“I’m through listening. I need that lab.”

“Then, work with me to find a solution. You don’t see it from behind the O.R. doors, but the families need care, too. We need to treat the whole patient. That includes their support system.”

Reid was quiet for so long that Luke wondered if he had tuned him out. “And you have an idea about the solution?”

“If you could scale back the size of the lab by twenty percent-“

“No.”

Luke bounced the back of his head against the wall in frustration. “Dr. Oliver, it’s called negotiation. We work together to find a compromise and, in the end, we all get what we want.”

“You know what I want?” Reid paused briefly before continuing. “I want you to blow me.”

“What?” Luke spun quickly. It was either the motion or the sight of suds running from the tip of Reid’s half-hard cock that made him light-headed.

Reid’s next words were a soft but stern command. “Suck me off.”

In the back of Luke’s head was an alarm. Not a warning, really, just the sensation of his body coming alive. If it was a call of danger ahead, Luke wasn’t sure he could turn around now. His new Italian leather loafers slipped on the tile floor as his legs moved on their own accord. He was close enough that he watched bits of spray splash from Reid’s chest and darkened dots appeared on his white shirt.

Reid took the final step and pulled Luke against his naked body. Delicate bumps rose on Luke’s skin, a shiver running down his spine as their lips pressed together. His knees weakened and he melted to the floor.

Anyone could have walked in. The odds that he would be related to that man were high, but Luke didn’t spare any concern for that. He wet his lips and let them slide slowly over the head of Reid’s cock. Luke could see his reflection in Reid’s blown pupils, a lustful mess, fully clothed and soaking, at his feet. 

Reid twisted his fingers in Luke’s hair, gently guiding how fast, how deep. Luke could feel Reid’s balls tighten against his chin. He could see the restraint that Reid was using not to thrust into Luke’s mouth. He moaned as the first salty drop hit his tongue. Tugging at Luke’s scalp, Reid got him to his feet and shoved his chest into the shower wall.

The surprise left Luke gasping. He clumsily struggled with his belt as Reid tried to pull his pants over his hips. Luke didn’t even have time to brace himself before Reid was inside him to the hilt. No pain, no period of adjustment, just a blinding bliss. He stroked his dick roughly, trying to match the relentless, exquisite rhythm of Reid pounding his ass. The need to come hard and come fast was insistent.

“Luke.”

“Yes, Reid.”

“Luke.”

“Oh, fuck. Yes, Reid. Yes!”

Luke’s eyes snapped open. He slapped at his buzzing alarm clock, the noise replaced with the sound of pounding on his door. Luke sat up and looked down at his chest covered in sweat and cum. His head fell back. “Not again.”

“Luke.” Lily’s muffled voice carried through the door. “Honey, your alarm has been going off for ten minutes. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mom. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Do you want me to make you some eggs before your meeting with the board?”  
Luke raked his fingers through his hair. Of course that was today. “No. I’m meeting Casey at Java. I’ll grab a muffin.”

*****

“Dude, you look like shit.”

Luke tilted his head, a large, fake smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “Gee, thanks.”

Casey threw his hands up. “Hey, I call ‘em like I see ‘em. Are you sick?”

“In the head.” Luke muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. I can’t sleep, that’s all.”

“They have pills for that.”

“Yeah, and they’re highly addictive.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Besides, falling asleep is not the problem. I keep having these weird dreams.”

Casey bit off a large hunk from his muffin and nodded knowingly. “Zombies.”

“No.” Luke chuckled. “Something far more disturbing. I…Nevermind. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, I must mark this day on my calendar. Old Flappy Jaws himself doesn’t feel like yammering.” Reid stood over Luke’s shoulder and grabbed his untouched muffin from the table. He smiled victoriously as he sunk his teeth into the top. “It’s my lucky day.”

Luke could feel beads of sweat break out along his hair line. He kept his eyes firmly on his hands folded in his lap. “Let’s hope so. The board votes on our proposal in two hours.”

“Eh.” Reid shrugged. “They’d be crazy to reject it, even though I let you hoodwink me into making the lobby a meditation lounge.”

“It’s not a-“

“Finally.” Reid clapped loudly as the part-time actress/full-time barista announced his order. “Coffee. I’ll leave you to your…not talking.”

Luke watched Reid pick up his latte from the counter and find an empty table in the back. He turned his attention back to Casey, not trusting the devilish glint in his friend’s eye. 

“You’ve been having crazy sex dreams about Dr. Neuro.”

“Keep your voice down.” Luke whispered harshly across the table. He didn’t want to continue this topic of conversation, but he was curious. If Casey had picked up on the strange tension, maybe Dr. Oliver had too. “How did you know?”

“It’s a gift.”

Luke bit his lips to contain a laugh. Only Casey would develop a gift like that. “Is it useful?”

“Are you kidding me?” Casey raised his eyebrows. “People have all kinds of kinky secrets they would do anything to keep hidden. It’s a valuable tool.”

“Have you ever, you know…had a sex dream about somebody?”

“Like every night. Had one about Kim once.” A shudder of revulsion passed through Casey at the memory. “That took a few therapy sessions to get over. So, Dr. Oliver, huh? I could see that.”

“Really?” Luke snuck another look in Reid’s direction. He was an attractive man when his lips weren’t moving. “It’s starting to mess with my head.”

“Let it go, Luke. It was just a dream.”

“Um…four actually.”

“Four?”

“Yeah. What do you think it means?” Luke worried his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. He knew what he thought it meant. If Casey could confirm it, Luke had no choice but to admit to himself that he wanted into Dr. Oliver’s tight black jeans.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Casey took a sip of his steaming coffee, cursing under his breath as it burnt his tongue. “You’ve probably been feeling a lot of tension fighting over the wing and it manifested itself into sexual tension while you sleep.”

Luke sat back, impressed. “Wow. You made it sound like you know what you’re talking about.”

Casey’s eyes widened. “Did I? I might make a pretty good lawyer after all ‘cause I just made that shit up.”

Luke smiled. He was feeling a little better after a much-needed laugh. “You’re right. I need to put it out of my mind.”

“You’ll be fine, dude. Knock ‘em dead.”

Luke stood and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He gave Casey a nod before turning to leave and bumped into Dr. Oliver. Luke awkwardly blocked his path with every attempt to give him room until Reid physically moved him aside.

Casey saw Luke’s blushing cheeks and grimaced. He quickly turned his features into a reassuring smile and gave Luke a thumbs-up. When his friend was out of earshot, Casey muttered into his cup. “Man, he is so screwed.”

*****


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Reid couldn’t resist the smile that had been plastered on his face since the vote came back unanimous. The neuro wing was a go. Somehow, Mr. Snyder had even managed to sweeten the deal. With that All-American charm and endearing smile, Luke had fleeced three board members out of private donations and viola. The lobby was intact and the lab was back to its original square footage.

Squeezing a final stack of papers into his briefcase, Reid secured the locks and headed for the door. In a leather chair near the far end of the conference table was Luke Snyder. Reid was actually taken aback by the look on his face. For someone who had worked so hard for a victory, Luke’s face showed only deep concern.

“Mr. Snyder, I thought you’d be off selecting the finest gaming systems and ergonomic chairs by now. Why the long face?”

“Huh?” Luke’s eyes fell on Reid’s face, but didn’t focus. “What were you saying?”

“You alright, Richie Rich?” Reid swung his arm towards Luke jovially, his open palm lightly slapping Luke’s bicep.

A shock passed through Luke’s muscle. His shoulder jumped and he rolled it away from Reid’s touch. Luke noticed the quick wrinkling of Reid’s forehead. “Fine.”

Luke was silent for a moment before flashing a brilliant smile. “I zoned out. That’s all.” Rising from his chair, Luke swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. “I’ll get out of your way. You probably have patients waiting.”

“For once…no. Bob insisted that I dedicate my day to this meeting.” Reid glanced at his watch and sighed. It wasn’t even noon. “And now, a perfectly good day for cracking skulls is wasted.”

Reid had a way with words. Luke smiled in spite of himself. “Well, if you hang around long enough, you might get lucky.”

“Lucky, huh? Are you willing to help me out, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke’s body stiffening, He dropped the coat that had been clutched in his hand. Luke stared at Reid, terrified to move.

“I was only joking.” Reid’s brow crinkled. “It’s not like I’d bash you over the head just to have a neuro trauma.”

“Oh!” Luke’s shoulders relaxed as he chuckled. “Help you out like that. Yeah, no. Of course you wouldn’t.”

A glimmer shown in Reid’s eye. “Wait. Like what?”

“Huh?”

“You thought I meant-“ 

Luke snatched his coat from the floor. “No, I didn’t.”

Reid caught Luke’s arm as he tried to slip past. “You thought I was propositioning you.”

“I…I,” Luke stuttered. His cheeks blushed furiously and his eyes dropped to his shoes.

“Wow.” Reid let go of Luke’s arm. He threw his head back and laughed. “Flatter yourself much?”

“Well, don’t you?”

“Don’t I what, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke took a tentative step closer. Then, another. Reid realized he was holding his breath as he felt Luke’s heavy huffs against his cheek.

Wetting his lips quickly, Luke cupped the crotch of Reid’s dark jeans. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. His fingers drifted down the left leg until he finally reached the head of Reid’s fattening cock. “You can’t say you don’t want me, Dr. Oliver.”

Shocked didn’t even come close to describing what Reid was feeling. He wrapped his fingers around Luke’s wrist. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Luke laughed softly. His warm brown eyes hid behind thick lashes as he looked coyly at Reid. “I got us this far. I was hoping you could take over from here.”

Ignoring his own request, Luke closed the small gap between them and touched his lips lightly to Reid’s. Their eyes were open, staring thoughtfully at each other; Luke wondering if Reid was going to stop him and Reid with too many questions to settle on just one.

What did Luke mean? Did he really not know where Reid wanted the kissing, the stroking to go? Should he ask Luke if he’s sure? When did Reid close his eyes? How long had Luke been sucking gently on his tongue? Worse yet, how long had Reid been moaning because of it?

Reid was through with uncertainties. His fingers twisted in Luke’s silky locks and he pulled sharply. Luke wanted him to take the lead? Reid knew just where to begin. “Show me your cock.”

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Reid cracked an eyelid. As he propped himself up on the couch in his office, he felt a streak of panic across his chest when he recognized Katie’s number on his pager. He hurriedly fumbled with the buttons on his phone. “Damn it.”

“Hey.”

Had his pulse not been pounding in his ears, Reid might have notice that her voice was too chipper, her mood too light. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Will you be on your way home soon? We need diapers.”

“Are you…” Reid gaped. “You paged me with a ‘Honey Do’ list.”

“You said ‘If you every need anything, day or night’. Oh, and since you’re stopping, pick up ice cream. Something with nuts.”

“You’re nuts! I’m not room service.”

“Come on, Reid. I’ll be your best friend.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Don’t be a dick. Well, more so of a dick than you…that doesn’t sound right.”

Reid couldn’t help but smile. He could picture Katie, probably already in her fuzzy pink bath robe, pointing back and forth rapidly trying to piece together a disjointed sentence.

“Can you not be a dick this one time? Jacob has already pooped four diapers and I don’t want to drag him out at this hour. Please, Reid!”

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

*****


	3. Chapter 3

3\. All Reid wanted to do was snatch a pack of Huggies and a gallon of Butter Pecan. Instead, he’d spent the last two minutes glued to the floor, staring at what must be a hallucination. Reid had heard stories of people having side effects of LSD years after taking the drug and there had been that one frat party he had begrudgingly attended to have sex with Alex Phipps. Someone could have spiked his drink. What else could explain the sight before him? Why else would Luke Snyder be at the pharmacy at midnight holding two boxes of condoms?

Reid knew he should chalk it up to coincidence and walk away. He had a dream about sleeping with someone who was apparently sleeping with someone. People got laid. Though, not Reid. At least, not lately. But who was laying Luke? He and Noah didn’t seem like the exes who kept it friendly. 

So, maybe Luke was thinking of Reid as a possible sexual partner. They could fuck and work. He wouldn’t call them relationships, really, but all of Reid’s most successful arrangements were exactly that. Why, then, did this feel very different?

It was that stupid dream. More than that, it was the thinking about it, reliving it in the car later. Reid didn’t do that. He had never done that. Not even after the wobbly-legged, pillow-biting, blackout best fuck of his life had he wanted to replay every moment the way he just had. It was always ‘in, out, see ya next time’. Never ‘imagine the way I want to take you next time’. Hell, just seeing Luke holding those condoms…it took Reid exactly thirty seconds to visualize using all twenty-four of them. Luke was wearing eight to ten of them, which was a shock to a man like Reid who didn’t like to give up control.

Finally listening to what he was saying, Reid rolled his eyes. He needed to have sex with some hot, young guy who was anyone but Luke Snyder and pronto. There was no chance Richie Rich was interested in Reid’s bristly nature anyway. Just the way Reid wanted it.

Reid strolled down the aisle. He glanced over Luke’s shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Hot date, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke yelped, tossing the boxes in the air, tipping them twice before clutching them against his chest. “Dr. Oliver! You scared the crap outta me.”

“You were drowning in thought. I saved your life.”

“Excuse me if I don’t thank you.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Luke’s cheeks flushed. He whispered “They’re not for me.”

“Stocking stuffer?”

Huffing loudly, Luke shook his head. “They’re for my sister.”

Reid scrunched his face “That’s…gross.”

“I caught her making out pretty heavy with this kid and she’s at that age. My mom is kinda wrapped up in her own drama right now. I know she won’t talk to my dad. Who knows what my dad’s girlfriend would tell Faith if she asked her so I thought…Go ahead. Say what you have to say.”

Luke tried to read it, but Reid’s face was nearly expressionless. He looked down at Luke’s chest and took the box of Trojan’s. “I say, since they’re for your sister, get the ones with spermicide.”

“Oh,” Luke had been expecting an insult. He almost preferred them because it was overwhelming when Reid was kind. “Thank you.”

“Good night, Mr. Snyder.”

“Good night, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid rubbed at the sudden stiffness in his neck as he waited to pay. He was exhausted and horny as shit.

“Will that be all, sir?” the friendly cashier asked.

He threw one Snickers on the counter. Then, another. Ever since he was a teen, he liked something sweet after he masturbated. Reid knew after the dream, the condoms and the Luke, there would be the masturbating. He tossed a third candy bar in for good measure.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

4\. It had been ugly. There was screaming and tears. And that was just on Luke’s end of the conversation. Faith has stomped and shouted that her sex life was none of his business. He had finally gotten her to calm down long enough to let him make his point. Being prepared for sex had very little to do with understanding the mechanics or having condoms. It was about the trust you had in someone to be with them so intimately and the consequences that may ultimately come from that decision.

In the end, Luke left Faith’s room feeling a little relieved that they had discussed her fears of her first time, disappointed that it wasn’t Lily who had that talk with Faith and a bit like a fraud. Sex was a gift, he said. Sex should be shared between two people in love. Luke did not love Reid Oliver. There were very few moments in the time they had known each other that Luke even liked the guy, but he still stood in front of that display, debating about buying a second box of condoms just in case.

Luke trudged into his bathroom and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. His eyes were gritty and he felt like he needed to wash the day away before he could sleep. With his clothes crumpled on the floor, Luke stepped in and let the thick air fill his lungs.

Hot date, Mr. Snyder?

Droplets flipped from the ends of Luke’s hair as his head spun from side to side. He was alone, but Reid’s voice sounded as clear as it had when he was standing right behind him. Luke could still feel the brush of Reid’s breath on his neck. His sac drew tight to his body and he ignored the nag in his head that said not a dream, not a good idea. 

Luke spread his feet wide and leaned back against the tile wall. As he stroked himself lazily, he realized he’d never actively done this. Dr. Oliver- “Reid.” Luke said out loud. If he was going to jerk off to the man, he should use his name. Reid had always done stuff to him in his dream. Luke hadn’t thought about it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let it happen naturally. 

After a few minutes of pinching his nipples and tugging on his balls, Luke sighed in frustration. He could see Reid’s face, but he wasn’t doing anything. How could he begin to fantasize when he didn’t know what kind of lover Reid would be? All Luke knew was Reid was miles beyond where he and Noah left off and he would be nowhere near as cheesy as the men in porn.

You’re an idiot, Mr. Snyder.

“Huh?” Luke’s mouth hung open, cock in hand. Reid was in his bathroom. 

He lounged back against the sink. His long legs, draped in tight, black jeans crossed at the ankles. Luke counted the buttons Reid had carelessly missed from the collar down, the maroon color looking especially dark against the crisp white of his lab coat.

“Am I dreaming?”

Day-dreaming, I guess. 

“I don’t know what happens now. I don’t know what you’re like.”

What does that matter? I’m whatever you want me to be.

“I want you to be you.”

Luke had no idea why what he said triggered something within him, but it worked. Luke was no longer standing in a shower, bored with pulling his pud. He was watching Reid, like Reid had taken his place and Luke was a tiny fly on the wall.

The skin on the head of Reid’s cock was purple in color and hot to the touch. He hissed in relief as he stroked down the shaft. Reid ran the fingers of his left hand over each nipple, down his taught torso.

Luke’s eyes were fixed on the pace Reid set with his fist, the way his hips rocked forward. His cherry red lips parted, panting softly when Reid grunted low and lustfully. This is good, he thought, but what do I really want.

Why had he picked this fantasy in the first place? Luke hadn’t been a big fan of masturbation porn, but this was what popped into his head. He sighed, knowing it was time to admit what it was he wanted from Reid, the same thing he wanted from Noah at one time. Luke thought about one of his favorite songs and how fitting it seemed now.

“I want you to want me.”

His heart hammered against his ribs. Falling from Reid’s lips was something Luke had never heard before. His name.

Luke.

Over and over. Luke. Luke. Luke. Reid’s fist pumped harder and faster. Luke squeezed his eyes shut tighter and Reid’s free hand slipped between his tight ass cheeks. Luke could see it on his face when Reid pressed a slick finger inside.

“I’m begging you to beg me.”

Please, Luke.

As soon as Reid came, he was gone. Luke found himself, fingers in his own ass, doubled over from the power of his orgasm. He milked the last of his seed, watching thick ropes circle the drain and hoping he was exhausted enough that he didn’t lie awake thinking too hard about what this all meant. Luke definitely didn’t want to spend any time wondering if fantasy had a chance of being reality.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

5\. “You can stop tapping your foot, Mr. Snyder. We’re not in a dark mine shaft. I don’t need the sound to guide me.”

Luke let out a loud huff. He bent his elbow to check his watch and shoved it against the open elevator door. “Apparently, you do need me to remind you that we are already twenty-five minutes late.”

Reid brushed past Luke smoothly and leaned on the opposite wall. “Those pesky patients and their annoying brain tumors. Calm down. The architect will wait. He’s supposed to be impressing us. Remember?”

“He already did.” Luke pressed the button for the eleventh floor. “He was the only one who did. I thought you would-“

The elevator lurched and the lights flickered. Loud screeches came from the gears above as the tin can ground to a halt. Their world went black.

“What the hell?”

“Dr. Oliver?”

“Who are your other choices?’

The emergency lights hummed as they came to life casting a soft yellow glow over the elevator. The buttons flashed in a random sequence before dying completely and a tinny speaker pumped out a chipper tune.

“This can’t be happening.” Reid could feel Luke’s suspicious eyes on him. He wondered if the beads of sweat were already visible on his forehead. He turned to face the doors, hoping to hide his panic in the shadows.

“Well, it is. And for all of about ten seconds. I’ll call down to the desk. I’m sure they’ll have us out of here in no time.”

Pressing a hand to the air vent, Reid pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his upper lip. “The air is off. I’d get more light from my phone, but they can torture me with Muzak.”

Luke covered the mouthpiece of his phone. “Will you be quiet? Yes, the elevator is stuck between four and five. There are two people inside.”

Reid watched Luke nod and ‘uh-huh’ until he thought he would crawl out of his skin. The moment the call ended he asked, “Well?”

“About an hour.”

Saying nothing, Reid crumpled to the floor and the walls began to spin like he might pass out. He could feel Luke kneel beside him, sense the pressure of fingers curling around his arm. It was a hand along his jaw, turning his face to Luke’s, that finally broke through the fog.

“Dr. Oliver? Stay with me, okay?”

“I don’t…” Reid croaked. He tried to clear his throat. “I don’t like small spaces.”

“I’m getting that.” Luke grinned, but there was still worry in his eyes. “Can I do anything to help?”

Reid looked away from Luke’s concern. He brushed off his tender touch. “I’m fine.”

Luke took Reid at his word, but sat close by just in case. He tapped his thumbs on his knees as the last few bars of The Girl From Ipanema played. 

“Now, that is a travesty.”

Pleasantly surprised that he felt like saying anything at all, Luke’s hair scraped against his suit jacket as he quickly turned his head towards Reid. “Huh?”

“This song should never have been turned into some cheesy elevator music. I Want You To Want Me is a classic.”

“Really?” Luke shrugged. “I’ve never heard it.”

“What?” Reid was utterly appalled. He stood on his feet and smoothed his pants. “That’s it. You can keep your money. I can’t associate with the likes of you.”

Luke lifted himself with the help of the railing and laughed. “But I want to. Sing it to me.”

“Are we losing oxygen?” Reid quirked an eyebrow. “I’m not singing to you.”

“Fine. Then, tell me the lyrics.”

“No.”

“You must know them if you love the song so much.”

“I never said I loved the song. I said it was a classic.”

Luke curled his lips inward, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking up on his toes. “There must be something we can do to pass the time.”

Reid did not enjoy the look of mischief on Luke’s face. “Mr. Snyder.”

“I know. Jumping Jacks.” Luke proceeded to bounce up and down. “Bah-boom, bah-boom.”

“Stop it!”

“You can’t get enough cardio. Bah-boom.”

“Mr. Snyder.”

“Bah-boom!”

“I want you to want me!” Reid yelled.

Luke stopped, slightly out of breath and grinning from ear to ear. “Continue.”

Reid clinched his jaw, but knew when he had been had. “I need you to need me. I’d love you to love me. I’m begging you to beg me.”

With large, dreamy eyes, Luke whispered, “Wow.”

“Exactly.”

Reid hadn’t expected Luke to step closer. He watched Luke’s fingers closely as they skimmed the lapel of Reid’s jacket. “Tell me again.”

“I want you to want me.” Reid’s voice sounded low, thick with desire, even to his own ears. The pad of Luke’s thumb circled the first closed button on Reid’s shirt. “I need you to need me.”

“Yes.”

“I’d love you to love me.” They didn’t look at each other, only where their skin met. Luke had successfully revealed more of Reid’s smooth chest and his fingers danced across it lightly. “I’m begging you to beg me.”

“I think that line’s my favorite.” Luke wet his lips. “Reid?”

“Luke.”

“Kiss me.”

Buuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Reid slapped at his alarm and buried his face in his pillow. “This has got to stop.”

*****


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Reid peeled the bun from his towering burger and rolled his eyes in a disgusted huff. “Does this look like extra tomato to you?”

Katie leaned over their small, square table at Al’s, a fry pinched between her teeth. She frowned at Reid and nodded. “Yes, four slices looks like extra tomato to me.”

“Oh, what do you know.” He slapped the soggy bread down, gloppy mayonnaise slipping down the sides of two greasy patties, and crossed his arms over his chest. “I hate this place. They never get anything right.”

“You love this place because it’s the only restaurant in town that can get your order right.” Katie took a slow sip of iced tea. She eyed Reid suspiciously and asked the question that had been nagging her for days. “What is up with you?”

“Nothing” Reid grumbled.

Katie shook her head. “Something, and you’re going to tell me or I’m implementing a house rule about no eating in bed.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can. So, spill and you can start with why I’ve thrown away, like, eight candy bar wrappers in the last three days.”

Reid chuckled. “You probably don’t want to know about that.”

Grinning slowly, Katie’s eyes brightened. “Just by the way you said that, I can tell that I do.”

Reid sighed and rubbed a hand harshly down his face. “Listen, I know I’ve been a bad mood the last few days.”

“Understatement.”

“I’m finding that Oakdale lacks any sort of…” Reid searched for a family-friendly term for harmless fuck. “outlet for me. I haven’t been sleeping well. Don’t worry, though. I’ve got it figured out.”

And he did. Or so he thought. He had cleared his scheduled from Friday afternoon through Monday morning. He had booked a room in Chicago, a place he had stayed before and felt comfortable with their standards of cleanliness. By Friday night, Reid would be balls deep in his first conquest and would continue to fuck until he could tolerate Oakdale, and Luke Snyder, for a few more weeks. But plans are subject to change.

“Dr. Oliver,” Luke leaned heavily on the table, making the plates jump. Seconds passed as he caught his breath. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Why aren’t you answering your phone?”

“I answer my phone when it rings, Mr. Snyder. Since it didn’t do that-” Reid dug in the pocket of his lab coat and found that his cell was completely dead. “Damn. Well, what was so important?”

“We’re losing our architect.”

“What? How?”

Katie pushed out a chair and Luke nodded his appreciation. “Apparently, Rush University Medical Center in Chicago got wind of our plans for the wing and they’re talking about building one of their own.”

Reid ground his teeth. “Fucking Channing, that rat bastard.”

“That’s right. The head of neurology there is Dr. Thomas Channing.” Luke’s brow crinkled. “Do you know him?”

“If by know him you mean I’ve been watching him eat my dust for the last two decades then, yeah, I know him.”

“Well,” Luke sat back and rubbed at his stiff neck. “if we don’t act fast, he may have the jump on you this time. The architectural firm has pushed our meeting back for two weeks to take one with them instead. Lucky for us, there is nothing Grandmother can’t find out.”

Reid could feel the window of opportunity to eat his lunch closing quickly. He took a huge bite of cheeseburger, nestled it into his cheek, and asked “Meaning?”

“Meaning our architect lands in Chicago tonight for a three-day conference, wrapping up his four-day trip with a tour of the facilities at RUMC on Saturday afternoon. A copy of his itinerary and everyplace we could accidentally bump into him is in your inbox along with the confirmation number for our hotel room.”

Reid choked on his last bite of fries. “Come again?”

Luke was really hoping to skim over the fact that they had to share a hotel room at least until he got Reid on the plane. “It’s a big conference. Trust me. I even tried near-by accommodations, but this was the best I could do last minute.”

“I know you’re accustomed to jetting off at a moment’s notice, Mr. Snyder, but I have patients to worry about.”

“Taken care of.” Luke wiped his hands through the air. “Bob agreed that this is the priority right now. He said you had already cleared your schedule for the weekend, so it was a breeze.”

“A breeze, huh?” Reid stared into Luke’s hopeful face and his guts began to twist. He ate too fast, that was all. “Why do we both need to go?”

“You need to be there to sell him on the vision. Explain to him just how amazing the wing will be and why he wants his name on it.” Luke gave Reid a dazzling smile.

“I get that. What is your purpose?”

“To let him know that he won’t always have to deal with you directly.”

Katie had been watching quietly, always observant of the telling way people interacted. She took note of the fleeting glances under eyelashes when the other wasn’t looking, the quick, unguarded laughs at what sounded like insults. Pieces of the puzzle that was Reid Oliver were falling into place and taking a shape that looked a lot like Luke Snyder.

Luke leaned closer to Reid and tilted his head. “I know this is far from ideal, but do us both a favor and don’t fight me on this. This is the architect you want, right?”

Reid nodded. “This is our guy.”

“Well, then, let’s go get our man. The jet will be ready in two hours. I’ll pick you up in an hour and a half.”

When they were alone, Katie kicked Reid’s shin under the table. He pulled his knee to his chest and rubbed his leg fiercely. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

She looked from side to side before mouthing “You totally have a thing for Luke.”

Reid’s eyes widened. He stood quickly and threw a few bills on the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Katie grabbed her purse and followed him out to the car. “Do you smell that? Something’s burning. I think it’s your pants, Liar, Liar.”

“Grow up, Katie.”

“No, thanks,”

“You obviously don’t know me. I don’t have ‘things’.”

“You have a pulse and hormones. You are as susceptible to ‘things’ as the rest of us. Just admit it. What’s the big deal?”

Reid flopped down in the driver’s seat and slammed the door. He put the key in the ignition and paused. “Luke and I…He’s all hearts and flowers and I’m…I don’t do relationships, Katie.”

Katie gave Reid a warm smile and reached for his hand. “You never know until you try.” 

 

******


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Reid wheeled his suitcase through the door and rolled his eyes. There were mirrors everywhere. Even if he tried not to look at Luke, he’d be getting an eyeful of Mr. Snyder’s reflection. And Reid thought Oakdale was hell.

“Which bed do you want?”

Sighing loudly, Reid nodded to the left. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and stripped the comforter away from the mattress. Confirming his fears, Reid looked up into the mirror above the headboard to find Luke grinning at him like he was a toddler doing something adorably ridiculous. “Do you know how germ-infested these things are?”

“Well, while you sanitize your living quarters, I’m going downstairs to schmooze the ladies with conference. I’ll see if Mr. Dollar has picked up his itinerary yet.”

Reid scoffed. “Mr. Dollar. This guy is costing us plenty of those.”

Luke had to agree. Derrick Dollar was a highly sought after architect and his fees were set accordingly. “Are you having second thoughts?”

The last three hours had Reid questioning all sorts of things. Oddly enough, his choice in architect never even crossed his mind. As he watched the look of concern deepen on Luke’s face, he could hear those thoughts begin again, like the squeaky, incessant tune of a carousel. Being too near to Mr. Snyder was very, very bad for Reid’s concentration. “No. I was just…Travel makes me cranky.”

“Crankier than normal.” Luke clapped his hands together and produced a bright, fake smile. “This should be fun. Do you need anything from the lobby?”

Reid really wanted a candy bar. “No. I’m fine.”

With Luke gone, the room didn’t feel so tight. Reid kicked off his shoes and sat on the small sofa. He propped his feet on the wooden coffee table, flipping through the channels twice before settling on a White Sox game. The sun sank lower in the window until shadows fell across the walls. If his stomach hadn’t started rumbling, Reid might not have noticed Luke had been gone for hours. 

As Reid was reaching for his phone, Luke burst into the room. He happily flopped down next to Reid and grabbed the remote. “I hate the Sox. What else is on?”

“Who died and made you Queen? And where the hell have you been?”

“Oh, the usual. Hanging around the elevators, stalking the complimentary buffet, convincing Derrick Dollar to have lunch with us on Friday, helping an elderly woman with her bags-“

“Say what?”

“Maybe it’s a Midwestern thing. I was raised that if you see an elderly person struggling with their luggage, you give them a hand.”

Reid tilted his head, his face frozen in a dead expression. “You’re an Eagle Scout. Now, back to the part about lunch.”

“Oh, that.” Luke’s cheeks rose slowly. He finally let his excitement show, nearly vibrating with it. “I really sold you. Bob’s right. It sounds much better when it comes from someone else. Anyway, after a few drinks, he let it slip that he’s not the biggest fan of Dr. Channing’s, but the firm wants him to take into consideration the prestige that comes with a larger facility.”

“Did you tell him that Memorial is the Little Hospital That Could?”

“Not in those exact words, but it worked, Dr. Oliver. We’re having lunch in his suite at one on Friday. He even went so far as to say that if our meeting goes well, he’ll fly back with us to Oakdale on Saturday and send someone else to take the tour with Dr. Channing.”

“Holy crap, Richie Rich.” Reid smiled, if only with his eyes. “And I was worried you’d be useless. I don’t suppose you did anything about food while you were away.”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Luke jumped up and returned with a Chicago-style pizza, steaming hot and overflowing with toppings. They sat next to each other, eating quietly as their legs brushed comfortably from time to time. Reid could have easily eaten the last slice, but he pushed it in Luke’s direction. “To the victor go the spoils.”

“Thanks.” Luke whispered.

Reid turned his head and studied Luke’s face in the glow of the TV. His lips were slick. Reid imagined they were flavored with peperoni and cheese and a hundred different other things he would never get enough of if he allowed himself a taste. 

Luke finally felt Reid’s gaze and wiped at his mouth nervously. “What?”

“You did good, kid.”

“You know,” Luke rested his cheek against the back of the sofa. “I’m not a kid.”

With his broad chest, strong arms and large, calloused hands, Reid really didn’t need Luke to tell him that. Reid dug his fingers into his tired eyes. He had to surrender to something and his fatigue was a much easier option than his jumbled feelings. “I’m going to bed.”

“Oh.” Luke’s face fell before he flashed a quick smile. “Good night, Dr. Oliver.”

“Good night, Mr. Snyder.”

*****


	8. Chapter 8

8\. A clap of thunder rattled the window and rumbled off into the distance. Luke’s eyes snapped open, wincing against the glaring flashes of lightning that followed. He thought about getting up to watch the storm when Reid’s perfectly-formed silhouette sat straight up in his bed. Luke balled the sheets closer to his face and pretended to be asleep instead.

Without the distraction of playing Stalk the Architect, the past two days had been an awkward exercise in togetherness that Luke would have gladly skipped. Monsoon season had fallen upon Chicago, and since it wasn’t fit outside for man or beast, they had spent their time going over notes for the meeting or watching TV. They could only escape each other in their sleep and they had only laid down two hours ago.

“I’m pretty sure I just saw an old guy and two of every animal float by.”

Luke thought about keeping up his charade, but decided he would work on his acting skills some other time. He yawned and propped himself up on his elbow. “That would make for an interesting traffic report.”

Reid snorted, his head dropping to his chest. “I’ve always hated storms.”

“Really? I love them.” Luke flopped to his back. He stared up at the ceiling and imagined large thunderheads rolling above. “When I was little, I would sit on the porch with my grandma, Emma, at the farm and watch the rain. She would wrap her arm around me, and no matter how scary it got, I always felt safe and warm tucked right there next to her.”

Luke heard the rustling of sheets and assumed Reid was going to the bathroom or to check out the window. He jerked when his mattress dipped under Reid’s weight. A shudder ran down Luke’s spine as Reid’s fingertips brushed the hair from his forehead.

Reid’s eyes followed his fingers over Luke’s scalp. They tugged softly on his earlobe. Luke’s cheek rested instinctively in Reid’s palm before his eyes widened.

“Dr. Oliver?”

Reid pressed his thumb against Luke’s lips and shook his head. Luke didn’t know how understood the simple gesture, but he had no doubt he did. He pulled back the corner of the sheet and whispered “Reid.”

Luke’s senses were overloaded, feeling the contact between every cell on their naked legs as Reid slipped into his bed. He tangled their limbs, wanting to disguise where one ended and the other began. The heat of Reid’s torso radiated through the thin cotton of his shirt. Luke was scorched and moaned with longing for more. 

Reid kissed the sensitive skin behind Luke’s ear. His hot, wet breath raised bumps on Luke’s skin. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

“Tell me.”

Reid’s lips moved along Luke’s jaw. “You want a specific time frame?”

“No.” Luke chuckled before pulling back and wearing a serious expression. “Tell me.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, Luke.”

There it was. He wasn’t a kid, or Mr. Snyder, or a patient’s boyfriend. He was finally Luke. Reid leaned in and kissed him like the man he had wanted to be seen as all along. It was a frustrating journey, but the curl in his toes told Luke it was worth the wait.

Reid’s mouth was slick and firm, purposefully sucking at Luke’s bottom lip and leaving him breathless. His hands found the hem of Luke’s t-shirt and snaked their way inside. 

“Oh, Reid.”

Their kisses turned fierce. Luke’s tongue thrust into Reid’s mouth. His hands gripped the taut muscles of Reid’s ass as they clinched beneath his fingers. A guttural sound escaped Luke’s throat.

Luke flinched. Bright light seeped beneath his eyelids. Cold fingers slapped lightly at his cheeks. “What the-? Reid?”

“You’ve got a tummy ache and that puts us on a first name basis?”

“Huh?” Luke forces his eyes open. His bedside lamp was on and Reid was hovering over him with a glass of water in his hand. “What’s going on?”

“By the looks of it, food poisoning. You’re sweating, fevered. You were moaning in your sleep. I told you those shrimp looked suspect.”

Luke curled into a ball on his side. Reid hadn’t listed ‘erection’ as one of his ailments so he could still play off his erotic dream as being sick. “You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“It’s what I’m used to, yes.” Reid pushed the glass of water into Luke’s hand. “Drink this.”

“Thank you.”

“Be honest. How bad do you feel?”

“I’m fine.” Luke answered. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Well,” Reid sighed and sat on his bed. “I’m also used to that. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

Luke switched off the lamp and hugged his knees to his chest. What he really wanted to find was a way back to Oakdale before he made a complete idiot of himself.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

9\. “I hope this guy knows we’re ordering first. No business talk before I get a burger.”

Luke pushed the button for the top floor and rolled his eyes. “You said if I paid for a second breakfast that you’d be on your best behavior, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid stood along the back wall of the elevator and tapped his toe, counting as the eleven floors passed by all too slowly. “Well, that was two hours ago.”

“And I let you raid the minibar.”

“I burn sugar quickly, Mr. Snyder. I’ll have you-“ Reid’s shoe skipped a bit as the lift lurched. “What was that?”

Luke shrugged and picked some lint from his sleeve. “What?”

“We’re not moving.”

Looking around suspiciously, Luke punched at the buttons. “But the lights are on.”

Reid smacked Luke’s hand away. He gestured at the flashing sixteen and seventeen on the elevator display, indicating they were stuck between floors. “You need ambiance with your entrapment? Focus, damn it! How the hell do we get out of here?”

“Just let me get my grappling hook and we’ll shimmy right out the top.” Luke patted his pants pockets. “I must have left it in my other suit. What are you asking me for?” 

“You own one of these things.”

“An elevator?”

“A hotel.”

“My mother owns a share of one. I don’t manage the day-to-day running of it.” Luke tossed his hands in the air, flabbergasted, and shook his head. “My father owns a pick-up a truck. Should I know how to rebuild an engine?”

Reid swiped at his upper lip, sweat building heavy there as his breathing increased. He turned his back to Luke and muttered “You were much more supportive in my dream.”

“What was that?”

“I said this is a nightmare.”

Luke felt absolutely awful for his outburst. He could read the signs in Reid’s body language, the fidgety hands and clammy skin. The doctor looked like he was moments away from a full-blown panic attack and Luke was making it worse by yelling at him. After his dream and the awkward awakening, Luke hadn’t trusted himself to fall back asleep. He was tired and cranky and this new wrinkle in their plan was the cherry on top. Luke thought about apologizing. “I’m sure we’ll be moving again soon.”

Silence stretched between them as the time dragged on. Luke watched Reid pace, grabbing on to the wall with each moan or slight sway of the metal box. Only five minutes had passed before he sat on the floor in the corner and twiddled his thumbs.

Reid huffed loudly. “How can you be so calm?”

“It’s not that hard. Maybe you should try it.”

Scoffing, Reid rolled his eyes. “I’m not the sit-Indian-style-and-sing-Kumbaya type.”

“Fine, we’ll pick another song.” Luke stretched his legs in front of him and leaned his head back. He wet his lips and whistled the first few lines of Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back.

Reid could see Jacob’s sniffling face and shook his head. “Don’t know that one.”

“Okay.” Luke clicked his tongue a few times. He thought back to the night he ran into Reid at the pharmacy, the night he had fantasized of Reid in the shower and the song he had heard in his head then. As he hummed the tune, I Want You to Want Me, their eyes locked.

Reid didn’t want to believe his ears. This really was a nightmare. Of all the music Luke had to choose from. Reid turned around and faced the wall. “I hate that song.”

“Oh, come on.” Luke clamored to his feet and spun Reid around. “Nobody hates that song.”

“You probably don’t even know what it means.”

“Uh…not exactly a riddle.” Luke chuckled, a dazzling smile on his face. “The lyrics are pretty clear.”

It irked Reid that he grinned in return. He found he did that more often the longer he was around Luke. He schooled his features into a stern grimace. “Sure, on the surface, but that just proves my point. The song is about yearning. What have you ever yearned for? I’m certain everything you’ve ever wanted took nothing more than a bat of those beautiful brown eyes to get.”

Luke’s eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth fell open. He had fallen asleep. That could be the only explanation. Luke dug his fingernails into his palm and inspected the impression. They looked pretty damn real. “What did you say?”

Oh shit, Reid thought. What did I say? “Yearning. You attended college. You should know the meaning.”

“No, about my eyes.” Luke stepped closer cautiously and glanced at Reid coyly from beneath his lashes. His cheeks were burning so intensely, he thought Reid might be able to feel the heat. It surprised him how little he cared. “Was that a compliment?”

Reid bit the inside of his cheek. He’d been caught and there was no point in denying it now. “Look in a mirror sometime. You don’t need me to tell you you’re attractive.”

True, he didn’t need Reid to tell him he was good-looking. The ogling from strangers that had no effect on Luke let him know he was easy on the eyes, but hearing it from Reid was creating a chain reaction throughout his entire body. Besides his sudden rise in temperature, Luke was panting and his stomach was clenched so tightly with nerves that he was almost certain his belly button was touching his spine. His eyes drifted to Reid’s mouth and, before he even knew he was going to speak, he heard his words fill the space between them. “The answer is yes.”

“Okay, you’re pretty, Mr. Snyder.”

To Luke, this was no time for joking. He had spent all night adding to an already long list of cons, reasons why it would be the worst idea ever to give in to his desire where Reid Oliver was concerned. In this moment, standing so close to Reid he could feel his breath against his cheek, Luke was struck with an epiphany. He wouldn’t need a list as long as his arm full of ‘why not’s if his mind hadn’t been made up long ago. “I know a thing or two about yearning, Dr. Oliver.”

How long could they pretend? Each second they spent together, Reid’s attraction to Luke grew stronger. From the way Luke stared at Reid’s lips, the feeling was mutual. Reid was tired of fighting a battle he couldn’t remember why he’d begun. He cupped Luke’s cheek gently and tilted his head. “Isn’t it so satisfying to finally get what you want?”

Luke’s eyelids fluttered. He didn’t want them to close. He needed to be fully awake and aware. If this was just another dream, Luke was going to check himself into a psych ward. Obsession running that deep couldn’t possibly be healthy.

Reid twined his fingers in Luke’s hair. He wanted this kiss so badly, to taste those cherry lips, caress the tongue he just knew was dipped in honey, but Reid moved slowly. He approached with patience and tenderness he didn’t know he had. Reid spent more time than he cared to admit picturing how Luke would want their first kiss to be and it was going to play out as it had in his mind. There would be time for passion and forcefulness later. Reid had waited a long time for this and it was going to be perfect.

A loud bang ricocheted around them. Luke jumped out of the way of a crowbar as it pierced the doors and pried them apart easily. He folded his arms over his midsection and turned his back to Reid. Realization washed over Luke quickly now that their bubble had burst. Was he really about to kiss Dr. Reid Oliver, a man he’d never even called by his first name? Putting that fact aside, was he going to do it moments before they had the most important meeting regarding a project they had both worked so hard on? This had to stop. This…crush, or whatever was going on with Luke, had to end. Panic prickled the back of his neck as he thought about what could have happened if they hadn’t been rescued in the nick of time. 

A burly man with a wide grin knelt down, three feet of solid concrete being the difference in their floors. “Everybody okay in there?”

Reid replied in a droll tone. “Just peachy.”

“Let me give you a hand.” 

Luke’s cheeks were flushed as he took the man’s hand. He wouldn’t meet Reid’s eyes. Reid could tell the spell was broken. Once Luke was safely on the seventeenth floor, the maintenance worker pulled Reid from the elevator and gave him a hardy pat on the back. “Hope you guys weren’t in there too long.”

“Yeah, well,” Reid straightened his jacket and followed Luke’s retreating back into the stairwell. “Don’t expect a tip.” 

*****


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Reid pinched the bridge of his nose, digging into the corners of his eyes until colorful bursts exploded beneath his lids. His temples were beginning to ache and the seemingly endless silence was wearing on his limited patience. “When did he say he would call?”

“Derrick said he would get back to us within the hour. It shouldn’t be much longer now” Luke said from his spot on the tiny couch. He could have chosen to sit on his bed, but he liked it in the corner. He was on edge and at least here he could look out the window and feel less trapped by the solid, mirrored walls. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was the farthest he could get from Reid without locking himself in the bathroom.

“The meeting went well. I wasn’t imaging that, right?”

Luke had been shocked at how smoothly everything had gone, actually. He was on his toes from the moment they entered the suite, ready to jump in whenever Reid praised himself too boldly or had gone on about his brilliance for too long. Surprisingly, the only time Luke was of any use was on the rare occasion when Reid hadn’t memorized budgetary numbers and needed Luke to sift through the proposal. He spent most of his time admiring how Reid could sell Memorial on its humble qualities, yet still make it sound like he was doing Mr. Dollar a favor by allowing him the opportunity to work there. “That wasn’t your imagination. You were incredible, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid brushed off the compliment with a slight tilt of his head and a shrug. “We were never in any danger that I would be anything less.”

Fists instinctually balling up in frustration, Luke could feel the tension building in his shoulders. “Why do you do that? I paid you a compliment. Are you really such an ass that you can’t simply say thank you? Does the great Dr. Oliver really need to pay an additional compliment to himself?”

“I need to have business cards drawn up that say The Great Dr. Oliver.”

“Argh!” Luke growled, twisting his fingers in his hair. He jumped to his feet. After the near-incident in the elevator, this was the last place he wanted to be. There was no reason he absolutely had to be with Reid when he got the call from Derrick, so Luke headed toward the door. “You are the most infuriating person on the face of the planet.”

“Impossible to judge such a thing, but I’m flattered that you’d put me in the running.” Reid stood at the last moment and blocked Luke’s path. He gave Luke’s dimpled chin a quick pinch and twitched his cheek in a slick wink. “What about you? Your name is definitely on the ballot.”

“Me?”

“This dance of yours, one step closer, two gigantic steps back. Frustration doesn’t begin to describe how I feel about it.”

Luke swallowed hard and fought the urge to create a safe amount of space between them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Reid’s front teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he shook his head slowly. “The elevator happened. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. So, what is it? Do I need to buy you a ring before I can get into your pants?”

“There it is.”

“There what is?”

“I’m some kind of freak because I’ve only been with a man I’ve been committed to.”

Reid’s hand scrubbed down his face. “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. I know the way you think.”

“You’ve got me all figured out, Mr. Snyder?”

“Oh,” Luke smacked his hand against his thigh. “That’s another thing. I may not require that you put a ring on it, but is it really too much to ask to be on a first-name basis with someone before I hop in the sack with them?”

Only half a grin on his face, Reid chuckled. “That’s what you’ve been waiting for, Luke? Is that all?” 

Reid took a slow step forward. Luke’s nerves took control of him and he shuffled back. Reid uttered Luke’s name with each steady fall of his feet, daring Luke to finish the deed. He kept walking until Luke bumped into the arm of the couch. 

Luke gasped softly. There was nowhere left to run. Time to put up or…”Shut up, Reid.”

Wrapping his arms around Luke’s back and pulling him close, Reid whispered “Make me.”

All of the time Luke had spent dreaming, losing himself in thoughts of kissing Reid, had left him feeling woefully ill-prepared for the actual event. His palms were sweating and his heart was hammering against his ribcage. Hiding the tremble in his hands the best he could, Luke balled the lapels of Reid’s sport jacket in his fists, closed his eyes and leaned in. His aim was true and he pressed his lips hard against Reid’s, the forced silence both a punishment and a reward.

Until ten seconds ago, Luke couldn’t have been convinced that the kisses he and Reid had shared in his dreams weren’t real. They were exhilarating and passionate. Luke had felt every one of them from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, but the reality was so much more intense that he had to back away and catch his breath.

Luke could see everything in Reid’s eyes; lust tempered with tenderness, hope tinged in confusion. He brushed his thumb softly over the small furrow in Reid’s brow. His intention hadn’t been to worry Reid. Luke just needed a second to compose his thoughts. As Reid’s smooth skin slipped beneath the pads of his fingers, it was very clear he’d been thinking too damn much. He owed it to himself to let go, to feel, and he would start immediately.

Reid had no idea what had just happened. He watched the wheels turning in Luke’s brain and wondered how he could have been so wrong. How could it have only been his pulse racing and his spine tingling when their lips met? Reid was going to ask Luke when, out of nowhere, a touch of reassurance glided across his forehead and down his face. It was so disturbingly delicate and undeniably Luke Snyder, Reid had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He would have guessed they were done kissing. Luckily, Reid is not always right.

There was no plan of attack when Luke dove for Reid a second time. He was sloppy in his approach, licking and sucking at Reid’s mouth. Luke tugged on Reid’s jacket, the fabric bunching at his elbows. He didn’t worry about appearing overeager. He didn’t care about anything but his overwhelming desire for more. More taste, more touch, more Reid.

Head spinning, Reid’s only concern was keeping up. As quickly as Luke’s sex drive had switched on, he feared it could be easily switched off and he didn’t want to give Luke enough time to start thinking again. Reid shook his arms free while their tongues tangled and pushed Luke over the arm of the couch, following right behind him.

Luke moaned, writhing under the weight of Reid’s body. He scooted them back along the cushions, giving them as much room as possible. When they were finally situated, Luke spread his legs, rocking his hips upwards as his pushed down on Reid’s ass. Luke felt out of control, unfamiliar with a side of himself he’d only accessed with the help of alcohol, but he was more afraid of stopping. Reid made Luke want to go there, even if he wasn’t quite sure where ‘there’ was.

Reid kissed down Luke’s jaw, loosening his neck tie as he sucked at Luke’s Adam’s apple. “Need skin.” 

By the time he glanced down, Reid already had Luke’s torso exposed. It was as if Luke’s buttons had surrendered under Reid’s powers of persuasion. He clumsily worked on Reid’s shirt, clearly not having as much practice but still getting the job done. Reid smiled as he settled back between Luke’s legs and their chests connected. Smooth to furry, a perfect match. 

They kissed and humped like teenagers parked at Lover’s Lane. Hands were everywhere, twisted in hair, pinching nipples, fondling asses. It was the best Luke had felt in months, but he still wanted more. He hesitated for a moment before realizing that, if there was anyone who would applaud going after something you wanted, it was Reid Oliver. Without waiting for an invitation, Luke slid his hand over the crotch of Reid’s pants and eased down the zipper.

“Wait.”

Luke’s eyes popped open. He could feel his cheeks burning. “Do you not want me to?”

Reid scoffed and rolled Luke so that they were on their sides, fumbling with Luke’s belt as they moved. He licked and nipped at Luke’s swollen lips as he whispered “There is only one thing I want more.”

As Reid pushed down Luke’s snug pair of white boxer briefs, two gasps filled the air. Luke let his head fall back, his body jerking with pleasure as Reid’s teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck and his warm palm wrapped around Luke’s aching cock pumping fast and hard. “Oh god, Reid.”

Feeling Luke’s pulse race beneath his tongue, Reid spoke in muffled grunts between harsh sucks against the reddening skin. “Wanted you for so long. You drive me crazy, Luke.”

Something in the way Reid said his name…Luke would never get enough. He wanted to hear it on Reid’s lips when he came. Luke moved his fingers over the length of Reid, spreading the sticky pre-come over the velvety tip. He made a fist and stroked slowly. 

Reid examined the mark he had left on Luke’s neck. It would be simple enough to hide, but he liked to imagine Luke’s blush if he had to explain it. He pressed Luke into the back of the couch, kissing him deep and wet. He brushed their open shirts aside and gave them as much bare skin contact as possible before rutting against him. Their hard tips pressed against each other’s sweaty stomachs made for a slick, exquisite grind.

Luke could feel his balls tightening. He wanted to help Reid, but his hand was trapped between them. All he could do was hold on as Reid fucked his fist. He hoped it was enough. Luke imagined the lovers Reid had known. It didn’t bother him, but he didn’t want to be a face in the crowd. “Say my name, Reid. When you come, say my name.”

Not even knowing his orgasm was close, Reid’s vision went hazy when the first hot spurt hit Luke’s hand. His breath shudder as his stomach clenched and the second shot exploded from his cock. “Fuck, Luke.” 

“Yes, Reid!” Reid’s hand had stilled, but Luke was spilling milky white ropes between them, only needing Reid’s voice to bring him to the point of release. He latched onto Reid’s mouth, his hips humping wildly as he rode the blinding pleasure to the end.

Reid collapsed heavily on top of Luke. He was panting in his ear, laying gentle kisses against the shell from time to time. “You’re probably uncomfortable.”

Luke wiggled his free arm around Reid’s back and held him close. “Not even a little.”  
Finally finding the strength to move, Reid rolled back to his side, but didn’t pull away. He wanted Luke’s touch. He wanted Luke to know that. “So-“

From the floor, Luke’s phone let out a shrill series of beeps. 

“Damn!” Luke lunged forward, knocking Reid to the ground. He mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ before answering. “Luke Snyder.”

Reid watched anxiously as Luke nodded, shook his head, bit his lip and rolled his eyes. Why hadn’t he told Derrick to call his phone? Luke hung up and looked down at Reid with a blank face.

“Well?”

“Derrick won’t be taking a tour of Memorial tomorrow.”

“What?” Reid shouted. There was no way the architect had turned them down. “What did Channing offer him? More money? Is that what he wants because-“

Luke placed his finger against Reid’s lips and smiled so brightly it hurt Reid’s eyes. “He wants to take the tour tonight. You got your architect, Reid, but we have to go now. Start packing.”

Reid couldn’t keep the grin off his face. This day was turning out to be the best he’d had since he’d shown up in Oakhell. Everything was coming up Oliver. After a quick clean up, he had shoved his shaving kit in his overnight bag and was ready to head out the door in under five minutes.

Luke took one last look around the room, his eyes lingering on the couch and its disheveled cushions. He wasn’t ready to think about what happened next with him and Reid, if anything. Business first, he reminded himself. “Okay, is that everything?”

Reaching for the door knob, Reid hesitated. He turned to Luke slowly. “One more thing.”

“What?”

Reid cupped Luke’s cheek tenderly. He kissed his lips lightly, at first, then pressed his tongue inside. Luke let out a muffled moan, dropped his bag and flung his arms around Reid’s neck. When Reid pulled away, he gave Luke a playful slap and wink. “Now, we can go.”


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Derrick Dollar had seen a lot of hospitals. Large ones, small ones, high tech, low tech, no tech. From big cities to backwoods, he had experience with all that our healthcare system had to offer and Memorial was, given the moderate size of the community and its relatively remote location, quite remarkable. They were equipped with everything a doctor might need to treat a rare tropical virus, remove a microchip from a brain; the types of maladies that should really only exist in science fiction. And something that caught Derrick’ eye was the truly cutting-edge DNA testing facilities. “How often could you possibly use this?”

Reid glanced at Luke, his lips turning up ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth. “There has been discussion of implementing policy to test all children at birth. Necessary evil in this town.”

Luke turned his head in Derrick’s direction and mouthed “He’s joking.”

“Okay, guys,” Derrick tapped forcefully on the screen of his iPad before tucking it away in his messenger bag. He sighed heavily and folded his hands at his waist. “I’m familiar with this routine. You’ve saved the sick kids for last for greatest effect. Let’s skip that part and get down to business.”

Nervously biting his lip, Luke’s big eyes locked with Reid’s. The moment of truth had arrived. He shrugged and Reid gave Derrick a small nod.

Derrick slid a nearby stool over and rested his left hip on the edge. “When I first saw your proposal,” his fingers threaded through his long, chestnut locks, tangling in the soft curls at the end. “I thought this wing was way too aggressive. The population in the surrounding area in no way supports a center of this size.”

Luke held up a finger. “But we’re not only serving the surrounding area. Dr. Oliver and his staff will be-“

“This will go much more quickly if you let me finish, Mr. Snyder.” Reid stifled a chuckle as he watched Luke’s chin drop. In his experience, very few people could shut Luke up so effectively. Derrick gave Luke an assuring smile, so Luke closed his mouth politely and allowed Derrick to continue.

He shifted his weight on the stool, facing Reid directly. “Then, I met you. You are something else, Dr. Oliver.”

The mood of the room changed and Luke felt an odd tightening in his gut. Brow furrowing, he watched with a focused gaze as Derrick leaned closer into Reid’s orbit. Reid appeared oblivious to what was happening, but Luke knew that whatever came from Derrick’s mouth was meant to stroke Reid’s ego while he thought about stroking something else. _Damn_ , he thought as his hand scrubbed over his face and his breath warmed his chilled fingers. _We had to pick a gay architect._

“Your confidence is admirable. I believe you can accomplish medical miracles in this facility and I would be honored…” Derrick put his hand flat over his chest to punctuate the dramatic pause “honored to make your vision a reality.”

Luke folded his arms over his chest, worrying the inside of his cheek with his tongue. There was no way Reid was falling for this bull. _Honored, honored_ , Luke repeated in his mind and rolled his eyes. That was laying it on too thick. Any second now, Reid would call him on his blatant ass-kissing.

Instead, a broad smile lit Reid’s face. “When do we get started?”

Disbelief written all over his face, Luke’s arms fell heavily to his sides. “What?” Reid and Derrick flinched at the high shriek of Luke’s tone. Realizing there was no sane reason for his behavior; Luke cleared his throat as his mind raced for a cover. “What are we waiting for? This is exactly what we wanted.”

Luke laughed nervously. He rubbed his hands together and felt the sweat building on his palms. Yes, this is what he’d wanted ten minutes ago, before he knew that Derrick was gay and had the hots for his…for Reid.

“Perfect!” Derrick stood and clapped his hand over Reid’s bicep. Luke didn’t miss the tight squeeze of Derrick’s fingers and the appreciative glance of his cool, gray eyes down Reid’s frame. “I cannot wait to get started. Just need to call my office. Dr. Oliver, do you mind if I use your office?”

“Not at all.” Reid opened the door to the lab and stepped into the hallway. “I’ll lead the way.”

Luke lagged behind them, his eyes rarely leaving Derrick. His head tilted to the side as he took in his features objectively. Derrick was tall, 6’2” roughly, athletic build. He had broad shoulders with a solid chest and torso. His attire left much to be desired with a loose polo shirt, the hem hanging well over his hips and a pair of wrinkled jeans. He certainly didn’t dress like a professional, but Luke admitted he was searching for reasons to dislike the man.

Reid said something that made Derrick laugh. Luke was beginning to feel like he wouldn’t be missed if he dropped back and let them continue their flirtatious parade through the halls by themselves. His feet stopped moving and, to his surprise, Reid took notice. Luke waved him on, pointing to his phone as though a very important call needed his attention.

“I’ll be right back.” Reid assured, but continued on at Derrick’s pace.

Luke watched them enter Reid’s office before stuffing his phone in his front pocket. He squeezed his eyelids shut and rubbed harshly at his temple. What was he doing, acting like a jealous boyfriend? Luke struggled to get his emotions in check before Reid returned. So what if Derrick was gay? Lots of men would find Reid attractive. Even Casey could agree that he was good-looking. “Put that butt on a female” he’d said “and I’d follow it around 24/7.”

Lost in thoughts of Reid’s glorious backside, Luke didn’t notice that someone had walked up behind him. He nearly jumped out of skin when a graceless staff knocked against his calf.

“Oh, sorry.” Noah stared sightlessly over Luke’s left shoulder. He smiled shyly. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Hey, Noah.”

“Luke? What are you doing at the hospital? Lily said you were out of town on business.”

Luke felt his lips slide down into a frown. Had he and Noah really slipped so far from each other that his mother was filling them in on their social calendars? “I was. I meant to call, but everything unfolded so quickly.”

Noah held up his hand. “You don’t owe me an explanation, Luke. We’re not together anymore.”

“I remember” Luke said through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Noah reached out until his fingers brushed Luke’s sleeve. He grabbed Luke’s wrist and held it gently. “Tell me how it went?”

Luke took a look down the hall just in time to see Derrick exiting Reid’s office, the doctor close behind. He could see Reid talking and Derrick laughing again. Luke huffed, shaking his head. He had spent countless hours with Reid and knew for a fact that he was not that funny.

“Did it not go the way you planned?”

That was an understatement. “It was eventful. As for how it went,” Luke watched Reid and Derrick for a moment more with the same sick, heavy feeling in his gut that he had experienced in the lab. “I think it’s too soon to tell.”

Noah tapped his walking stick on the ground twice before asking “Would you like a friend to talk to?”

Luke’s head spun around quickly. “Really?”

“Sure. Friends get coffee, discuss their lives. We could be those friends.”

“You know, actually, could we talk about anything other than the last three day of my life?”

Noah flinched. “That bad? Okay, well, I can tell you how weird it is having Ali for a roommate.”

Luke smiled, reminded of how much he missed being able to spend time with Noah that had nothing to do with hospitals or therapy sessions. “Is she leaving her bras everywhere?”

Gasping in shock, Noah’s mouth fell open. “Oh my god, it’s disgusting! I thought I grabbed an orange…spent at least two minutes trying to peel it before I realized what it was.”

“Casey swears he found one in a cereal box once.”

Noah narrowed his eyes playfully. “So, you knew and didn’t warn me?”

“I don’t believe you asked for my opinion when you decided to move.”

“Ouch.” Noah lowered his head sheepishly. “I guess I deserve that.”

Luke took Noah’s elbow, tugging lightly. “Hey, I was only teasing. Let me give you a ride home. We’ll swing by Java. I could use some caffeine.”

Leading Noah by the arm, Luke pressed the down button in the elevator bay. One opened immediately and Luke believed they had slipped on unnoticed. But Reid noticed and, although he didn’t understand why, Derrick noticed that Reid was upset by what he saw.


End file.
